


Meeting Family ended in Sex

by NiaChase



Series: Darrel's and Allen's Adventures [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A good boyfriend, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Homophobia, Hope you like, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Pain Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Trying to run away, from the MoM, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: The title says it all





	Meeting Family ended in Sex

It was the first time I was going to see his parents. He told me they are little rough around the edges, but I was determined to have them like me. We were going to a family dinner at a Mexican restaurant. After asking how I should dress, he told me to dress casual.

So I picked dress pants, a red button-up shirt, black tie, and dress shoes. I was going to use the jacket that came with the pants, but Allen said I would be too overdressed. “I just want to look my best for your parents Allen.” I said. “Don’t worry about it. You’re cute enough.”

He came from behind and wrapped his arms around me. We were looking into a mirror checking over ourselves. Well… me mostly. Allen just wanted to distract me. He wore more of a bad boy type attire. Slick black pants, a white t-shirt and a black jacket.

His hair was slick black compared to my slightly curled hair I put into a ponytail. I rose an eyebrow. “Enough?” Allen smile was enough to tell me what he was thinking, but he always like getting a rise out of me. “Enough for them. I, personally, think you’re hot.” Then he pull his hips close to my rear, whispering in a low voice.

“And I wouldn’t mind taking it off either baby.” His hand went lower and rubbed my clothed dick. I couldn’t help but moan, especially when I looked at the mirror. But I remember about his parents too. “Allen… Parents.” I begged. He frowned and stopped but kept me close.

“Fine, but I expected a reward at the end.” I rolled my eyes. “of course.” He smile and kissed my cheek. After a while of calming myself and preparing, I was ready. We hopped into his black Honda and rode quietly. Many doubts came up during the ride.

Part of me hope they like me and accept me. Another part was scared I might messed things up. I kept taking deep breaths, but my heart was still racing. “Babe, what’s wrong? Everything will be alright” Allen stated. “I hope so. You did tell them you are dating a guy right?” I asked. Allen grab my hand.

“Yes love. I told them when I was thirteen. I told you that already. They were okay with it.” Allen stated. “You said they were okay with it. You did not say they were supportive of you.” I said, internally freaking out. “Darrel, you are not the first man I brought home.”

“I know, but what happen to them?” “I told you things wasn’t working out. My parents won’t influence who I decide to love Darrel. And I love you. We have been dating for a year babe. I want you.” That calm me a little, but I decide not to say nothing more. Allen sighed and kissed my grasped hand. We rode the rest of the way in peace.  


When we arrive, I was fascinated by the structure of the building. It was beautifully made. It made me a bit insecure that I could never take Allen here. There was so much reds and greens blurring together and you can tell it was dimly lit from the tinted windows.

My nervousness was back. I took a deep breath, stilling my nerves, but it was disturbed by Allen sudden kiss. He held the back of my head and my face. His lips was soft and it was nothing more than mashing our lips together. I felt myself relax.

When he pulled away, he kissed my forehead and looked at me with love in his eyes. “Just know I will always love you, no matter what happens.” I nodded. He gave me a soft smile and open the door. After one last breath, I did too.  


Allen grasped my hand as we walked into the building. The lights, as predicted, was dim and there was soft playing music playing. Allen walked to the front and ask for the Jackson table. The waiter led us to a table that held three people. They all looked beautiful.

His father sat tall in his chair. His hair was much like Allen’s. He also had a cool looking moustache. As we sat down at the table, I notice his eyes were grey instead of blue like Allen’s. But they both had the same face structure and build, only Allen was a little smaller. 

“Son, I’m glad you can make it.” Mr. Jackson’s voice was deep, but almost had a bit of wisdom in it. It sort of made me insecure of my high voice. It wasn’t girly, but it was near it. “So glad I came. I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Darrel.” The father nodded, but showed no emotion.

I looked the mother. She had a disgust look on her face, which was really such ashamed because she looks really beautiful. Her dark blue dress fitted her and her makeup was done perfectly. Her hair was pulled in a tight ponytail, not a hair out of place. At least I know who Allen got his blue eyes from.

I tried for a smile and reach out my hand. “Hello sir, nice to meet you. Ma’am, beautiful as ever.” Mr. Johnson shook my hand, maybe a tad too hard, but I tried not to show it. Mrs. Johnson blushed, but didn’t look my way. Maybe there was a chance.

That was until she turn to the woman sitting next to her. The woman looked exotic. Her eyes were hazel and her hair fell down in waves, framing her face nicely. Her dress was silver, making her look like a queen or an angel.

“Allen, dear, I believe you remember Serena. Once I heard she moved here I had to invite her. I was hoping you could meet her somewhere and rekindle.” The girl, Serena, smiled. Perfect rows of teeth. “It’s nice to see you again Allen. It’s been so long. You look so different.” She said while touching Allen’s arm.

I didn’t know how to feel about that. “Thanks, you too.” Said Allen while moving his arm away. Soon, a waiter came to take our order. I didn’t really know what to order since I never ate at a Mexican restaurant. Or Mexican in general. So Allen order for me, promising I would like it. He even order a drink for me.

Everyone had red wine, and the fact that I never had wine before, I didn’t want to stand out. Allen ordered me a coke mix with some type of alcohol that won’t have much effect on me. Mr. Johnson rose an eyebrow at that, but liked the fact that I wasn’t much of alcoholic. Which brought up the story when Allen came home drunk when he was younger.

Thankfully it was a light topic and I could relax while I was being served. The coke was pretty good. I didn’t feel no type of burning down my throat or a horrible after taste, so I thanked Allen. He kissed my cheek.

Then the topic of jobs came up. The Johnson’s talked about their business growing and hoping Allen would take over. That cause a bit of irritation to Allen, so I grab his hand and held it tight. Allen relaxed slightly, but had a slight smile on his face.

Serena talked about her modeling career. She had several offers from Victoria secrets, several magazines and businesses. Mrs. Johnson was very happy for her and Allen congrats her. Then the spotlight was on me. “Tell me Darrel, what are working on? Asked Mr. Johnson.

“I’m in college right now to get my bachelors in education so I may teach. But currently, I’m an author of a couple children’s books and a major mystery novel.” Mr. Johnson looked interested, but I could tell he was a bit surprised. The mother was confused. “But that won’t pay the bills. Not many are successful you know.” 

I felt let down. I was proud to put my imagination on paper, and watch people be engrossed in the book. Even at a book fair, many teens and adults came to my table to sign their books. I felt happy. But now, I felt like it was a bit childish now. i let go of Allen’s hand and pick at my food.

“Well, right. I guess. But that’s why I would like to become a teacher.” The father nodded. “Not the profession I would have thought, but children’s development to young adults is quite important. You must have patience in order to succeed. And being an author is… I guess like a business. You got to appease the people but must be acceptable to you.”

I blushed, but I didn’t object. It was just like that. Then Allen spoke up, and I could tell without looking he was smiling. “And not to mention I have hook ups that I have connected to read his book said it could becoming a big motion pictures after a couple successful books. There’s even a few that is considering it.”

I knew my face was red. I haven’t really thought that Allen was that proud of me. I was smiling. After talking for a while, Serena and Allen went to dance and Mrs. Johnson went to powder her nose. That just left me and the father.

“You know, I was against the fact my son likes boys. I expected him to get a nice career, beautiful wife and kids. Not once did I think a man would be involved in my son’s life romantically.” He said. I felt on edge. I only said the truth. “I love him sir. I really do.”

“I know. I don’t need you to profess your love for him to me. I can see it in his eyes that he loves you more than anything. That why I will allow you into the family. Just keep my son happy.” I smile and shook his hand. He got up and went to pay for the check. I was bathing in pride that the father accepted me. I was part of the family.

That was until the mother came back. I was too focus on texting Allen, knowing he’ll read it later about the conversation when she spoken. “I don’t know what you did to my son, but he’ll be back to normal. No boy will take a woman’s place.” She said, with an attitude.

I looked at her. “I’m not trying to take the woman’s place. But I love him” “If you love him, you’ll leave. All you going to do is drag him down. He is supposed to be successful. And what if he wants to settle down?” “Then we’ll get married. And we’ll adopt.” She laughed like I was child trying to prove unicorns are real.

“Oh dear, you really are foolish. Marriage will not be approved between two males. And not to mention a man is supposed to have his own child. His blood coursing through a child that is his. Not some child you get to pick.” She shook her head. “My husband might be gullible, but I know what is best for my son.

So if you really love him, you should leave him so he can have a better life.” Then she got up and walked to the exit. I thought about everything she said. It was true. There was rumors about gay marriages being approved, but it was hard to tell now.

And does Allen really want his own kids with his blood. Allen and I rarely talked about it. But when we do, he doesn’t seem interested in adopting. ‘If you love him, you’ll leave him.’ Maybe it was for the best. I got up and left.

After sneaking pass the parents and calling the taxi, I was finally on my way home. My phone kept buzzing, but I chose to ignore it. I paid the guy and got out of the cab and walked to our apartment. It was chilly inside so I turn on the light and turn up the heat. After a quick debate on changing or not, I decided to shower. 

The shower was warm against my skin, washing away everything that happen today. When the water got cold, I got out and walked to my room. Part of me was going to miss this place. The queen size bed in corner of the room, the desks full of my notes and the comfy chair by it. The awards and trophies from winning singing and dancing competitions. The pictures on the wall of us whenever we travel or on Christmas.

Tears was building up, but I refuse to cry. I put on underwear, sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a jacket that was Allen’s that I didn’t want to part with. ‘Maybe I can go to Ryan’s house. Surely his boyfriends don’t mind.’ I took a deep breath and left the bedroom, only to be stopped by Allen, who was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. No one said a word. I was too scared.

But the longer I looked at him, the harder it was to not cry. A few tears escaped, when Allen started talking. “What happen? Why did you leave? Where are you going?” He voice sounded heartbroken. I hugged myself. I shrugged. “I don’t know” I said in a small, quiet voice.

“Dad told me he saw you leave. He figured mom told you something that made you run. Was he right?” Allen said, his voice a little stronger. I couldn’t understand why he wasn’t yelling at me. He should be angry. “Why aren’t you yelling at me?” Allen made a small smile. “Because I love you. But we also need to talk. I don’t want us to yell at each other.”

I shook my head in disbelief. “You’re way too good for me.” Allen chuckled. “Funny. I be saying that about you too.” He got up and wrapped his arms around me. I lean my head on the crook of his neck, taking in his heat and scent. “This is about my mom right?” The fact he said it like a question had me stiff in his hold. He wasn’t going to let go of me. “What else is there to be worry about?”

He kept one hand around my waist while the other lift my head to meet his eyes. “Not really something you should worry about. More like something you should know.” “What is it Allen?” “Well… Serena kissed me.” I tried to get away from him, but he held me close. “Oh…well…did you like it?” Allen rolled his eyes.

“No silly. She’s not you.” “But you can marry her.” “I want to marry you” “She can give you kids. And you can be successful with her.” “Now you sound like my mother.” “But it’s true.” “But I want you.” I got quiet. Stubborn fool. Allen kissed my head and said, “Darrel, I want to marry you. If they don’t legalize it, then dammit babe.

I will still buy rings and put it on your finger, and you will be my husband. It’s just a piece of paper anyway. And the kid problem, we can adopt as many kids as you want for the rest of our lives. And if not adopt, then a surrogate mother. Whether it be your side of the family or mine. It doesn’t matter. I will love that kid like it is my own. Whichever works for you babe. So long it’s with you.” 

Tears ran down my face as I held on tight to Allen, not wanting to let go. He lift my face and kiss me softly. His fingers dug into my hair, getting rid of the band that held it. He pulled me closer like he wanted no space between us. His tongue slide across my lips until I open my mouth. The kiss then got a little heated.

Our tongues wrestled until I let him win. I wrapped my arms him, gripping his hair tight. He growl and lift me up. My legs instantly wrapped around his waist. He took me to the bedroom, but we didn’t make it to bed. He held against the wall and attack my neck while dry humping me. His teeth moved against my neck until he bit me.

Shots of pain and pleasure went straight to my groin. I moan and grip his shoulders, but the shirt was in the way. I dug my hand in his hair and made him kissed me. He gladly did. He bit my lip and I whine while he groan. I pulled his head back away from me to catch my breath.

Allen never look beautiful as he did now. His hair was wild and lips was moist. His eyes was dilated. His body was tense like he was ready for me give the green light. I reach down to his pants and palmed his clothed hard on. He moaned and brought our hips together. “Fuck Darrel.”

He groan into my ear. I whined and begged for him, but the clothes was in the way. Allen must’ve thought the same because he threw me onto the bed and took off his shirt. I pulled mine off too, but then Allen push me down, pulling my pants and underwear in one go. I blushed. Allen chuckled.

“After a year and you still blush.” I pushed myself back to my pillows while Allen climb on the bed as if he was going to attack me. “That’s because you are rarely aggressive.” I said. “Do you want me to stop?” “No” I answered, maybe a little too fast. He laughed and crawl between my legs. His fingers teased my skin.

“Tell me what you think about this. What if I fucked you so hard that you end up pregnant?” I look at him wondering if he was hearing what he said. “You do know that can’t happen.” I said. Allen rolled his eyes.

“But babe, think about it. Me trying to get you pregnant. That actually quite hot.” I couldn’t help but laughed. “Is that a kink I’m hearing?” Allen smiled and kissed me quickly, his smile getting in the way. “More like roleplaying babe. Like I would buy a pregnancy test and everything.” I couldn’t help but laugh.

Allen was getting excited. “Whatever babe, just come make me pregnant.” He kissed me everywhere while I laugh. “Babe, I am so going to marry you, just you wait.” He said. Then he became more serious. He kissed my neck, making sure to leave bruises. I moan lightly. He worked himself down my throat and collarbone and worked himself to my chest.

I gripped his hair once he started biting and sucking on my nipples. I moaned and arch my back. He knew I was sensitive. “Babe, I’m going to make you feel so good.” He said lowly. There was a promise with the way he spread my legs open. He skipped over my stomach, but he rubbed it as if he could actually see a baby growing sometime soon.

I bit my lip, a little excited myself. The thought drove me crazy, like it was actually going to happen. “Please Allen.” Allen’s eyes looked at me. He was serious. “I want a kid Darrel.” I leaned up reach inside my drawer, and pulled out lube. “Then give me one.” He kissed me deeply. His hand was working on the lube.

I forgot about it until his hands grab my groin, his hand slick and cold. I cried out in surprise, breaking the kiss. I closed my eyes, feeling my blood rush and pleasure coursing through me. I grip the blankets, but quickly put my hands on his shoulders, knowing he likes pain.

He moan and move his hand faster, his hand twisting and griping. My gosh Allen was a god with his hand. Feeling heat pool down to my belly, I knew I wasn’t going to last long, but I didn’t want to cum yet. “Allen…please…not yet.” Allen slowed down but kept his hand at a steady pace.

He chuckled a little then gave me a small kiss while I was catching my breath. He lifted one of my legs and put it over my shoulder. Then he use the lube and squirted…a lot…on his fingers. “Allen, you don’t need that much.” Allen ignored me and lubed his fingers.

Then he tease my hole. “I just want to make it easy for you babe. While yes I like pain, doesn’t mean I want you to feel it.” His finger slipped in. I gasped. I told myself to relax or it might hurt more. “Just wait till childbirth babe.” I smiled.

Childbirth would be painful. “Boy or girl?” I asked. He slipped in another finger, pain shooting up my spine from the stretching. I took a deep breath. “Maybe a girl. Can you give me a girl?” I smile. Allen would like a girl.

He always like bonds that fathers and daughters always build. “Yeah, I can give you one.” He slipped in another finger. I felt full. The pain was slowly moving to pleasure. I gripped Allen’s biceps. My brain was going fuzzy.

“I want to see you pregnant Darrel. I want to see your belly grow and feel the baby move inside you. Baby, you are going to look beautiful.” His fingers crossed something, but it shot pleasure throughout my body. I cried out Allen’s name. He moved faster, but lightly tease that spot.

I whined and begged Allen till he finally move his hand. He turn us around and made me on top. “I want you to ride” That sent a shiver down my spine and into my groin. I knew it will only be awhile. Allen loves control, and I be happy to give it to him. I use lube and rub Allen’s dick, making it slick.

He pulled me down for a kiss and moan into my lips, moving his dick to align it to my hole. Then I started pushing back as the head was going in. I closed my eyes and groan and Allen was cursing like a sailor, his hands on my hips tight as if debating if he should push me down faster or for me to keep still.

Even after a year, his member always surprises me how big it is. I push down further, feeling myself stretch, until I was fully seated and that’s when I could breathe again. I crack my eyes open to see a beautiful sight. His black hair was slightly messy and wild against the white pillow.

He had his eyes close and his mouth open like he finally have a breath of fresh air. His hands were slide on either side of my spine, but always squeezing my hips. “Dammit babe. As much time I have fucked you over this year, how on earth are you still hot and tight?” I chuckled and leaned down to suck his nipples and feel his abs.

He moaned and move his hips slowly. I moan at the fiction. I looked back at his face. I looked like he was trying not to move his hips hard or trying not to cum. probably both. I lifted myself up and Allen opened his eyes to watch. I bit my lip. How on earth did I end up with someone so perfect? I drop down all the way.

I cried out in pleasure as Allen bit his lip. He kept me going on a slow, steady pace until he finally hit that special spot inside me. Then he went faster. I bounced on top of him faster, loving the feel of his long, big dick inside me.

His hips came up to meet mine in the middle as if he was trying to reach deeper. But the thing about Allen, he would get it one way or another. He flipped us over so he was on top, and his hip snap faster like he was a dog in heat. 

He held my hips down against the bed and started biting and sucking against my neck. I cried his name out as the bedrock below us. I wrapped my legs around his hip and my fingers dug into his skin. The sound of skin on skin echo around our room. “Fuck babe. Such pretty sounds coming from that sweet mouth. Louder babe.”

He started jerking me off in time with his hips. I cried into his neck. “So…good. Please Ally” I manage to say. He chuckled as I moaned, feeling the heat pool harder inside me. “Go ahead baby. Cum for me.” With a twist of his hand, I empty myself hard with Allen’s name in my lips.

Allen’s movements became choppy then he bit me as he empty himself inside me, feeling his warm seed in me. He lick over the bite mark and kissed my marked neck softly. I rub his back gently since I knew red marks were sure to be there. He slowly move his limp member as I whine about the emptiness inside me.

He kissed me sweetly on the lips, teasing me with his tongue. I whine and push him away. “Babe, we just got done.” I said and flipped on my stomach. Allen kissed my shoulder and said, “I find the fact you think were done funny.” I growl.

“Were about to do the thing that will have me regret it in the morning, aren’t we?” Allen laughed and rub his hips against my rear. “I don’t know about regret, but if you’re talking about the one that you won’t be able to walk the next few days, then yes. We’re about to do that.”

Then he promptly use the cum coming out of my ass and decided to put a finger in. I moan. It’s going to be a long night. And did I regret it when my friends decided to come over to hang out only to see my marked and bruised body while Allen laughed, nope. Not one bit.


End file.
